NeS1 Post 174
In NeS1 Post 173 Semievil had been tying up Raistlin Majere using banana peels but in NeS1 Post 174 he's finding the process difficult and Raistlin offers to help. Semievil doesn't realise the obvious ploy and Raistlin manages to tie Semievil up in the banana peels instead. When he asks for help from his friends he finds that they've started their own Human Be-In and are high on drugs. They start to dance around Semievil and Antestarr even sticks an incense stick in Semievil's mouth. MaybeChild eventually agrees to help and uses the incense to burn the banana peel but accidentally burns Semievil in the process. Post The fibers, being from bannana peels, are somewhat slippery, so Sem is having a hard time trying to tie them. Deciding to be "nice", RaistlinRaistlin Majere article, Wikipedia. offers to lend a hand. Sem: (not thinking) That would be helpful, thanx. Raistlin: Well see, you take this one over, then under, and loop this around here (fiddling w/ the fibers, getting them off of himself and onto Sem) and then this end goes through there, and pull this one and there ya go. (stands up, over Sem who is now laying tied up in hopelessly tangled fibers on the ground.) Sem: (looking at himself perplexedly and squirming a bit) Hey! Wait a minute! No fair! Raistlin stands there laughing, while the others who have been standing obliviously by singing and having a little be-inHuman Be-In article, Wikipedia. begin to notice the trouble Sem is in. Sem: I'm gonna need little help from my friends... Geb: (high on you-know-what) What's wrong, Sem? (goes back to singing) "Mari-juana, mari-juana, juana juana, mari mari..." Sem: DANG IT, YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT'S WRONG! YOU IDIOT! Otter: Now Sem, that's not very nice. Here, take a hit, it'll make you feel better. As Sem shakes his head, beginning to think he's doomed, and Raistlin starts to reach for a lightsaber on the ground (because some careless person forgot to take care of their delicate weapon), MC approaches, taking off strand after strand of love beads. MaybeChild: (singing) beads, flowers, freedom, happiness; beads, flowers, freedom, happiness (she starts to wrap the beads around Raistlin, who looks over his shoulder, confused) beads, flowers, freedom, happiness... Gebohq: (also singing) Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna, Hare Hare (he starts walking around Raistlin with a long, long daisy chain, creating the same effect as a dog tethered to a tree that keeps running around and around the tree) love, love, love, love, drop-out, drop-out, drop-out, drop-out, be-in, be-in, be-in, be-in, love, love, love, love... Antestarr: (sticking a stick of incense in Raistlin's mouth and lighting it) take trips, get high, laugh, joke and goodbye... There we go, a new incense holder (grins) MaybeChild: Groovy idea, Ante! Come on, Sem, join the be-in! Sem: I would if I wasn't TIED UP! MaybeChild: Okay, well don't get excited man, it's cos I'm short, I know... (silently thanks Davy JonesDavy Jones (musician) article, Wikipedia.) Here. (attempts to untie the knots in the bannana peel fibers) Hmm. This is bloody tangled, ya know that? (grabs the incense out of Raistlin's mouth, holds lit end up to fibers) This should work. Otter: *sniff, sniff* Uh, do you smell something like singed hair? *sniff, sniff* Uh, Maybe... Sem: (jumping 10 feet straight up in the air) YEEEEOWWWW!!!! MY ARMS!!! Maybe: Oops... References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post